


How to Care for GEOFFREY RAMSEY

by RyanTheTwit



Series: Some Assembly Required [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have bought your very own GEOFFREY RAMSEY. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for GEOFFREY RAMSEY

Congratulations! You have bought your very own GEOFFREY RAMSEY. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.

 

** PACKAGING **

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will come in a strong cardboard box. It is air filtered, so there is no need to be concerned for the model. Please open the package as instructed (Will be on package) to ensure no damage be done to GEOFFREY RAMSEY, you, or your personal belongings.

It is recommended you step away after opening the package. GEOFFREY RAMSEY is known to be clumsy after opening.

 

** AFTER OPENING **

It is normal for GEOFFREY RAMSEY to be confused for a moment after opening. It is recommended to have a GRIFFON RAMSEY, MILLIE RAMSEY, or a GAVIN FREE model. MICHAEL JONES, RAY NARVAEZ JR., LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY, JACK PATILLO and RYAN HAYWOOD are also available options, but it is recommended to have the first three. Allow GEOFFREY RAMSEY to calm down before interacting.

 If you do not have our other available models, have liquor, or a game system set up.

 

** SETTINGS **

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will come in a default setting. The default setting is in WAR mode. WAR mode will include: 

  *       Photography skills
  *       A pre-Rooster teeth personality



And

  *       A pre-Rooster teeth memory



 

Our options include 

  *       Red vs. Blue mode
  *       Post-Rooster teeth personality/memory mode
  *       Family* mode



 

*A GRIFFON RAMSEY and MILLIE RAMSEY are needed for family mode. Optional: GAVIN FREE.

 

** INTERACTING **

After your GEOFFREY RAMSEY has calmed down, allow him to look around your home. Be kind when he asks questions, especially is this is your first time with one of our models. Please be as direct and polite as possible.

 

After GEOFFREY RAMSEY is used to his surroundings, allow him to become comfortable. Do not rush him, instead, slowly ease him in. If he becomes curious about the outside, please be careful. Do not force him to stay indoors.

 

** CARING **

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will need the basic necessities as a regular human being. To keep GEOFFREY RAMSEY pleased; it is recommended to have liqour, Internet, and video games at hand. When choosing meals for GEOFFREY RAMSEY, make sure to talk with him to ensure he gets proper nutrition, but is happy with his options.

 

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will bathe himself as well as brush teeth, floss, and anything else.

 

If you are in Family mode, GEOFFREY RAMSEY, GRIFFON RAMSEY and MILLIE RAMSEY (Opt: GAVIN FREE) will care for each other. They will need some personal time. Please respect them and there will be no problems.

 

 **WARNING** : If you do not have a GRIFFON RAMSEY model or a MILLIE RAMSEY model while GEOFFREY RAMSEY is in Family mode, he will be depressed, angered, or protective. Do not turn on Family mode if you not have the correct models.

 

** BEHAVIOR/PERSONALITY**

GEOFFREY RAMSEY’s behavior/personality will vary from owner to owner. Things that affect it are mode and owner. Our models will react to emotions and words.

 

WAR mode

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will be careful and wary. He will be bold at first. GEOFFREY RAMSEY will be mischievous for a few moments. Allow him freedom explore your home.

 

POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will be more laid back and friendly. Although still a bit wary, he will eventually warm up to you. Please do not take insults personally. Allow him freedom to explore your home since POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode is much more curious.

 

RED vs. BLUE mode

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will have a Pre-Rooster teeth personality. He will animate for Red vs. Blue. It is not recommended to activate this mode and not have an animation station.

 

FAMILY mode

GEOFFREY RAMSEY will be protective of GRIFFON RAMSEY and MILLIE RAMSEY. If you offend any of them, GRIFFON RAMSEY will bring out her chainsaw. Run.

 

If you are a good person overall (i.e. friendly, joking, caring, etc.) then GEOFFREY RAMSEY will react positively. But if you are abusive (i.e. verbal abuse, physical abuse, neglect, etc.) then GEOFFREY RAMSEY will act negatively.

 

Do not force GEOFFREY RAMSEY into a relationship with another model that is not programed. Do not force GEOFFREY RAMSEY into a relationship with GEOFFREY RAMSEY. Do not attempt to initiate a relationship with your GEOFFREY RAMSEY model.

 

It is not recommended to have multiple of the same model.

 

Extra clothes are not needed for our models. Our models will come with clothes, but feel free to pamper your model.

 

Our models were created to imitate a real human being. Please do not neglect them.

 

Thank you for purchasing our GEOFFREY RAMSEY model. If you have any questions please contact 1-800-ROOSTERTEETH* or visit out website at [www.roosterteethmodels.com*](http://www.roosterteethmodels.com*). 

*Not actual line or website

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> About WAR mode: Geoff served as an US Army photographer in Kuwait.
> 
> I'm considering writing a chapter for this where AH gets a package and it's one of the models. (Obviously if Michael Jones is the model, the real one isn't there.) Should I?


End file.
